Fighting the Hurricane
by Maple Princess
Summary: Peu de personnes pourraient mettre leur vie en jeu pour protéger l'humanité. Cependant, Antoine Daniel n'est pas vraiment comme la plupart des gens, et c'est sans hésitation qu'il choisit la carrière de pilote de Jaeger. Mais qu'est ce qu'un pilote sans son copilote ? [Matoine]
1. My only copilot

**DISCLAIMER: Mathieu Sommet, Antoine Daniel et l'univers de Pacific Rim ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fighting the Hurricane<strong>  
><strong>Partie 1<strong>  
><strong>My only copilot<strong>

Les Français n'étaient pas vraiment légion au Shatterdome de Hong Kong. Après tout, la menace Kaiju préoccupait bien moins les Européens que les Américains ou les Australiens ; et il y avait bien peu de personnes prêtes à risquer leur vie alors qu'ils s'estimaient en relative sécurité.

Mais Antoine Daniel ne faisait pas partie de ces personnes. Jeune homme de vingt-et-un ans, il avait dès son enfance admiré les pilotes de Jaeger et l'infini courage dont ces derniers faisaient preuve face aux terrifiants monstres venus des océans. Bien vite, les murs de sa chambre s'étaient couverts de posters à l'effigie de ses héros, et ses étagères de figurines des monstres de métal et de leurs ennemis venus des profondeurs. Cela lui avait valu de nombreuses railleries une fois arrivé au lycée, car si tout le monde respectait et admirait ces protecteurs de l'humanité, personne ne les adorait autant que lui, surtout en Europe. Mais peu importait à l'ébouriffé, qui était résolu à rejoindre le programme Jaeger coûte que coûte.

Il s'était imposé un difficile entraînement physique, quotidien, et cela avait fini par payer. Ses parents s'étaient inquiétés dans un premier temps, ayant peur que leur fils unique ne se métamorphose en une machine de guerre, presque inhumaine, avec une seule idée en tête : tuer des Kaiju. Mais il n'en était rien ; Antoine avait conservé son humour, sa joie de vivre, et son intérêt pour la musique et les montages vidéo. Simplement, il s'était constitué un corps robuste et puissant, et avait acquis une détermination sans faille.

Ce fut toutefois difficilement que monsieur et madame Daniel laissèrent leur fils à l'aéroport de Roissy, peu après ses dix-huit ans, afin qu'il rejoigne l'Académie Jaeger de Boston, où une formation de trois ans lui y serait dispensée, l'entraînant de toutes les façons imaginables au combat contre l'ennemi. Et ce fut encore plus difficilement qu'ils apprirent son départ pour le Shatterdome de Hong Kong. Entre temps, la réputation des pilotes s'était dégradée, les combats devenant de plus en plus durs et coûteux en vies humaines. Mais Antoine continuait à croire en une possibilité de victoire, même s'il se moquait souvent de son propre optimisme. Cela l'avait poussé à rejoindre le dernier bastion Jaeger, décision prise le jour d'obtention de son diplôme. Nombre de ses camarades de promotion avaient abandonné en cours de route, ou rejoint un poste à l'arrière, prétendument pour étudier les Kaiju - et le jeune Français ne pouvait les en blâmer.

Aussi, lorsqu'Antoine entendit Boris Vian résonner dans un couloir du Shatterdome, son cœur s'accéléra et un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Peut être qu'un compatriote avait fait les mêmes choix que lui ? Il ne lui fallut pas plus de deux minutes pour trouver la chambre d'où venait la musique, et ce fut joyeusement qu'il toqua à la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme de petite taille, aux magnifiques yeux bleu-gris, qui portait une chemise gris foncé, des bretelles, un nœud papillon et un jean. L'inconnu avait l'air assez surpris, comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on vienne le voir dans ses quartiers.

"Euh, hésita Antoine, j'ai entendu de la musique française, alors je me suis permis de venir voir si… Enfin…"

Le visage de son interlocuteur s'illumina.

"Ça fait plaisir de voir un autre francophone. J'ai toujours pensé être le seul dingue ici.

- En fait, je viens d'arriver, ma chambre est juste là je crois."

Antoine désigna la porte en face de celle de son camarade.

"Sympa ! Et vous êtes…

- Antoine Daniel, pilote, répondit l'interrogé en tendant la main.

- Mathieu Sommet, je travaille au labo, fit l'autre français en lui serrant la main.

- Hoooo, un scientifique ?

- Haha, on peut dire ça, dit Mathieu en rougissant un peu. Depuis seulement seize jours.

- Mmh. Et vous êtes beaucoup, au labo ?

- Non, malheureusement, on est juste deux. Au moins on a de la place pour travailler mais… Il y a beaucoup à faire, beaucoup trop."

Le dénommé Mathieu lui expliqua brièvement en quoi consistait son travail, avant de s'arrêter brusquement, ayant peur d'ennuyer son camarade.

"Enfin, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, vous devez être fatigué par votre voyage. Mais si vous avez la moindre question ou besoin d'un guide, n'hésitez pas. C'est immense ici, on peut facilement se perdre.

- Je n'y manquerai pas, merci." sourit Antoine en se dirigeant vers sa propre chambre.

—-

"Alors qu'est ce qui t'as poussé à venir ici ?"

Les deux nouveaux amis s'étaient retrouvés lors du dîner. Après avoir pris leurs plateaux au self, Mathieu avait emmené Antoine à l'écart, dans un recoin de l'immense pièce centrale du dôme, celle où reposaient les Jaeger. Ainsi, ils pouvaient faire plus ample connaissance à l'écart du mess, regardant le ballet fascinant des techniciens s'affairant à la réparation et à l'entretien des géants d'acier.

"Bah, c'est un peu con en fait…, répondit Mathieu en avalant une bouchée de purée. J'ai toujours été intéressé par les Kaiju, tu vois, d'où ils viennent ? Pourquoi ils nous attaquent ? Je voulais en même temps les comprendre et lutter contre eux. Parce que désolé, mais ceux qui pensent qu'ils vont être tranquilles en restant chez eux juste car leur pays donne pas sur le Pacifique, c'est vraiment des cons.

- Mmh, approuva son camarade. Je pense comme toi, ça fait plaisir."

Le jeune scientifique lui adressa un sourire franc.

"Quand j'étais ado, avoua-t-il, tout le monde se foutait de ma gueule parce que je savais tout sur les Kaiju et les pilotes de Jaeger.

- Sérieux ?! Putain, la même. Toi aussi tu as droit aux blagues genre "t'as qu'à épouser Yancy si tu l'aimes tant" ? 'Fin, au moins, les filles trouvaient ça un peu classe.

- Pas quand tu mesures un mètre soixante.

- Bah, scientifique c'est cool quand même ! Non ?

- Ouais."

Mais Antoine ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la voix de Mathieu avait perdu de son entrain. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que ce n'était pas vraiment le poste de chercheur qui avait dû le plus tenter le jeune homme, et il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu coupable.

"Alors, euh, y'a des gens sympa ici sinon ?

- Hein ? Oh, ouais, ça va. Au labo je bosse avec un type cool, il s'appelle Ray. Il est vachement sympa, vous pourriez bien vous entendre. Après, j'ai pas parlé à grand-monde non plus.

- OK. Et, juste, à propos du Marshall…"

Mathieu retrouva immédiatement le sourire.

"Walker? Ha, ce mec est complètement pété du casque. Mais il est très compétent et prend son job vachement au sérieux.

- Quand il m'a dit que dans deux jours je passerais des tests pour savoir avec qui je suis compatible, il a pris un ton tellement dramatique que j'ai failli exploser de rire.

- Haha, évite quand même. Ah, et aussi, en parlant de gens qui ont l'air sympa, se souvint soudainement le scientifique, j'avais complètement oublié les frères Grenier.

- Sérieux, ils sont ici ?!" jubila Antoine.

Fred et Seb Grenier étaient des pilotes américains expérimentés, les seuls encore en vie capables de contrôler un Jaeger de génération trois, qu'ils maîtrisaient à la perfection.

"Oui, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de leur parler. Toi, en revanche, tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de problèmes."

Mathieu avait du mal à cacher l'amertume dans sa voix.

—-

Le Stéphanois fut brusquement réveillé par le bruit d'un poing frappant violemment contre sa porte. Grommelant, encore engourdi de sommeil, il s'extirpa péniblement de ses draps après avoir jeté un coup d'œil rapide à son réveil. Trois heures douze.

Il ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un certain grand dadais aux cheveux plus qu'en bataille.

"Allez, debout là-dedans !

- C'est quoi ce délire ?

- Ça me paraît évident, voyons.

- Ben pas à moi, tu vois.

- Ah là là, s'amusa Antoine en secouant la tête. Mon cher Mathieu, il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

- Pardon ?!

- À partir de maintenant, je prends ton entraînement en main et on va devenir la meilleure équipe de pilotes de Jaeger au monde. Tu vas voir, on va leur niquer la gueule à ces connards de Kaiju. Bon, tu viens ?

- Je…"

Le plus petit des deux n'osait bouger. Son compère le regarda, amusé.

"Bah quoi ? T'as peur que je te fasse bobo ?

- Non, c'est juste que… Pourquoi tu… Tu ferais ça ?

- Hein ? Bah t'es plutôt cool comme gars, puis je suis sûr qu'on est compatibles pour la dérive.

- Mais qu'est ce qui te fait penser que je suis fait pour ça ?

- Oooh, t'en connais beaucoup plus sur les Kaiju que moi. Mec, t'es un fucking scientifique, si y'en a un ici qui connait le moindre de leurs points faibles, c'est bien toi.

- Mais tu m'as vu ?! Je suis tout petit, chétif et…"

Antoine ne le laissa pas terminer. Il s'approcha rapidement de lui et lui remonta les manches de son pyjama, dévoilant des bras musclés.

"Tu n'as pas rabattu tes manches de chemise assez vite quand on s'est rencontrés." expliqua-t-il doucement.

Mathieu remit brusquement son haut en place, rougissant et baissant les yeux.

"Mec, y'a aucune honte a avoir un rêve et vouloir le concrétiser. Surtout un rêve aussi cool. Vraiment, je suis sûr que tout ce que tu as à apprendre c'est une ou deux techniques spéciales toutes récentes de ma promo."

Le scientifique n'osait toujours pas regarder son ami. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'enfin, quelqu'un le prenait au sérieux et lui offrait même son aide, sans qu'il ait demandé quoi que ce soit. Il avait passé de longues années à s'entraîner seul, et hésitait alors à abandonner.

"Mais… Le Marshall ne voudra jamais. Ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de perdre un chercheur, et je reste quand même assez petit.

- Pour ce qui est du labo, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai parlé avec Ray - t'avais raison d'ailleurs, ce type est génial - et normalement un petit nouveau arrive demain. C'est un gars de ma promo assez cool, je pensais qu'il avait décidé d'abandonner mais en fait je me suis trompé. Et t'inquiète, t'as juste à gérer les essais et ça passera crème."

Hésitant, Mathieu se saisit de la main que l'autre Français lui présentait et ils partirent pour la salle d'entraînement.

—

Le surlendemain, Antoine se réveilla en avance. Il avait toute confiance pour les essais qui devraient prendre place dans la matinée. Mathieu s'était révélé très doué, apprenant vite et doté d'une grande faculté d'anticipation. De plus, sa carrure suffisait pour être pilote, bien qu'il faudrait tout de même qu'il veille à muscler ses jambes un peu plus - rien de rédhibitoire, toutefois.

La veille, il avait retrouvé le nouveau scientifique avec un grand sourire. Le jeune homme, surnommé Nyo, était parfaitement capable de remplacer Mathieu, qui lui avait fait faire tout le tour des divers équipements du laboratoire, pendant que Ray faisait son rapport à Walker.

Tout reposait donc désormais sur le Marshall.

Antoine avait pu rapidement jauger ses autres partenaires potentiels, en les croisant dans la salle de gym ou au mess. Pour la plupart d'anciens pilotes, aux traits tirés par la fatigue et les combats contre les monstres marins. Le Français craignait que son supérieur ne privilégie l'expérience sur la fougue de la jeunesse - ce qui serait parfaitement compréhensible, mais il tenait vraiment à avoir Mathieu comme copilote.

Il avait d'emblée senti que le jeune scientifique et lui étaient compatibles. Mathieu n'était pas comme ses camarades de promotion. En lui parlant, Antoine se sentait en confiance, comme s'il l'avait connu depuis des années, comme si son ami savait tout de lui. Il en était convaincu, à eux deux, ils pourraient venir à bout de tous ces monstres.

C'est donc déterminé qu'il quitta sa chambre pour le petit gymnase où se dérouleraient les tests. En chemin, il fut rejoint par les frères Grenier, qui allaient assister aux essais ; Antoine engagea joyeusement la conversation avec eux. Les Américains étaient extrêmement sympathiques et drôles, en contraste avec leur image de pilotes sans peur et sans reproche, à l'air grave. Enfin, le trio entra dans le gymnase, où le Marshall et ses potentiels copilotes l'attendaient. Le jeune homme repéra Mathieu et lui adressa un signe discret.

—-

"4-0."

Mathieu poussa un soupir d'exaspération tandis qu'Antoine se repositionnait, son dernier adversaire allant sur le côté, l'air vaguement humilié et furieux. Aucun des quatorze précédents n'avait réussi à ne marquer ne serait-ce qu'un point contre le Français.

"Next… And last, appela Walker, Mathieu… Sommet ?!"

Il fronça les sourcils, et allait protester, quand Antoine intervint.

"Sir, I know Mathieu is supposed to work at the lab. But trust me, he is amazing. We've been training together a bit and… I felt it. I know we're drift compatible. Please, let us try.

- The answer is no, Daniel.

- Sir! You have never seen Mathieu as I did! I promise, I-

- This is not up for discussion, Daniel.

- Sir, with all the respect I owe you, it would be incredibily stupid of you not to even let him try to prove himself!"

Mathieu sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Ce genre d'affirmation, c'était quitte ou double. Après un silence qui sembla infini, le Marhsall dit froidement :

"Well, Sommet must be excellent if you dare adress me that way just to give him a chance. Go on."

Antoine soupira de soulagement. Il lança un bâton à son compatriote, qui s'en empara au vol. Ils se positionnèrent l'un face à l'autre, et après le signal de leur supérieur, le combat s'engagea. Aucun n'accordait un instant de répit à l'autre, en un ballet harmonieux d'esquives et de coups manqués d'un cheveu. Mais Mathieu parvint à prendre son ami par surprise, et une seconde plus tard ébouriffé fut au sol, le bâton de son adversaire frôlant sa gorge.

"1-0."

La contre-attaque fut rapide, le Stéphanois étant grisé de sa petite victoire. Il fallut moins de trente secondes à Antoine pour égaliser. Dans le gymnase, la tension était palpable. Personne n'arrivait à croire que le seul ayant réussi à tenir tête au jeune pilote était un scientifique d'ordinaire discret. Ledit scientifique marqua rapidement un deuxième point, avant d'être rattrapé par son ami. Leur danse électrique avait pris une allure beaucoup plus rapide, les bâtons frôlant leurs corps sans jamais les toucher, les deux hommes s'esquivant sans relâche, un public captivé suivant le moindre de leurs mouvements, guettant la faute fatale que l'un d'entre eux ne manquerait de commettre.

Ce ne fut que quatre minutes plus tard que le combat pris fin. Antoine Daniel était par terre, haletant, sa jambe gauche fermement maintenue par Mathieu, qui le menaçait de son bâton, leurs visages séparés d'une trentaine de centimètres seulement.

"4-3! Impressive. Congratulations, Sommet.

- T-Thanks, sir.

- Well, Daniel, you certainly were right about Sommet. But that doesn't make up for the lack of respect you showed before.

- I apologize, sir.

- Mmh. Anyways, I MADE MY DECISIOOOOOOOON" cria Walker.

Les concurrents précédents s'approchèrent. Mathieu aida Antoine à se relever, et serra sa main fébrilement.

"Daniel, your copilot will be Sommet. I had doubts, but I have never seen such a fight before, even between the closest of drift partners. Meet me in the main hall in two hours."

Lorsqu'Antoine se retourna vers son ami, ce dernier lui adressa le plus beau des sourires, et on pouvait lire toute la joie et la reconnaissance du monde dans ses yeux pétillants.

—-

"Hémisphère droit calibré. Hémisphère gauche calibré.

- Alors, t'es prêt ?

- Ouep. J'espère que t'as pas trop de trucs chelous dans la tête, c'est tout."

Antoine haussa ses sourcils d'un air plein de sous-entendus.

"Tu n'as même pas idée. Bon, c'est ta première dérive, hein ? Alors reste concentré. Ne t'égare pas dans tes souvenirs, porte toute ton attention sur le présent."

Mathieu hocha la tête. Il était toutefois nerveux à l'idée de partager ses pensées les plus intimes avec son ami.

"Dérive initiée dans dix… Neuf… Huit…

- Prêt à plonger dans ma tête ?

- Mmmh.

- Sept… Six…

- Surtout, n'essaie pas de cacher quoi que ce soit. Ça pourrait affaiblir le lien.

- OK. J'ai rien à cacher de toute façon.

- Cinq…. Quatre…

- Ouaiiiis, mens pas, je les ai vus tes posters SM.

- Hahaha, hilarant, le touffu.

- Trois… Deux… Un… Dérive initialisée."

Ce fut comme si l'on avait brusquement éteint le courant. Tout devint noir et silencieux autour de Mathieu ; pas un bruit, pas une lueur, rien. Et une fraction de seconde plus tard, l'explosion. Des dizaines de milliers d'informations l'assaillirent en même temps, et pourtant son cerveau parvenait à toutes les traiter. Tout venait d'Antoine. Son histoire, ses pensées, ses émotions. Les moindres détails de son passé furent livrés au Stéphanois. La maternelle, son ennui constant à l'école, son premier rencard, les moqueries incessantes au lycée, une bagarre sanglante dans la cour, sa première peine de cœur, son entrée à l'académie Jaeger, le jour de la remise des diplômes… Tout. Et Mathieu ressentait les mêmes émotions qu'avait expérimentées Antoine en ces moments. A peine eut-il le temps de s'en remettre qu'il y eut un deuxième flash, et il comprit que c'était au tour de son cerveau d'être exposé à Antoine. Et lui aussi vit tout. Des banalités à… À ce jour de novembre.

"Non, gémit-il mentalement. Je ne veux pas je ne veux pas je -"

Il sentit une main sur son épaule. Son copilote était à côté de lui.

"Mathieu, il le faut. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux cacher, mais tu dois le montrer.

- Antoine, je ne peux pas-

- Tu n'as pas le choix. C'est ça ou tout arrêter."

Le jeune homme s'affaissa légèrement, tremblotant. Mais petit à petit, il lâcha prise sur le barrage qu'il avait imposé au souvenir.

La mer s'étendait devant eux. Elle était remuée de vagues impressionnantes, se fracassant sur le rivage avec un bruit assourdissant. Partout autour d'eux, des gens couraient en tous sens, paniqués, hurlant, essayant à tout prix de s'enfuir. Soudain, deux petits garçons et leurs parents passèrent devant eux. Le père était vêtu d'une blouse blanche déchiquetée ; ses lunettes de travers lui donnaient un air de savant fou, qui aurait été comique en d'autres circonstances. La mère tenait un enfant dans chaque main, ses longs cheveux blonds virvoletant autour de son visage terrorisé. Antoine remarqua qu'elle boitillait, mais arrivait à maintenir l'allure de son mari. Leurs garçons suivaient sans se poser de question, le même air apeuré sur leurs visages si semblables.

Antoine se retourna soudainement vers Mathieu, qui était tombé à genoux, la tête enfouie dans ses mains, le corps parcouru de violents soubresauts.

"Nooooon…"

Le cœur serré, l'ébouriffé arracha son regard de son ami pour le porter sur la scène apocalyptique se déroulant sous ses yeux. La femme blonde était affalée sur le sol, la jambe en sang, le souffle court, la peau d'un blanc de craie. Sans doute avait-elle été touchée par des débris du pont voisin. Il était clair qu'elle ne pouvait plus marcher et encore moins fuir.

"MAMAN ! hurlèrent les enfants, tandis que le père les prenait dans ses bras.

- O…Olivier, répliqua la femme dans un souffle, c'est t… trop tard pour moi. Va-t-en avec les en…enfants.

- Chérie, je-

- Fais ce que… ce que je te dis, s'il te plaît."

Le dénommé Olivier n'hésita qu'un moment. Le hurlement du Kaiju qui assaillait la ville lui rappela le danger imminent. Et Antoine put lire le déchirement sur son visage tandis qu'il abandonnait sa femme à son sort. Sa vision se brouilla alors quelque peu, et il comprit que le souvenir de Mathieu n'était plus très clair à partir de ce moment.

"Hémisphères synchronisés. Thunder Storm prêt à débuter l'opération."

La voix robotique acheva de dissiper les brumes du souvenir. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient de retour dans le cockpit du Jaeger, le plus petit des deux tremblant et blême, mais - Antoine le sentait - prêt à attaquer dès qu'il le faudrait. Il sentait la colère et la rage bouillonner dans l'esprit de son ami

"Mat', ça -

- Ne sert à rien. En combat il faut rester concentré et ne surtout pas se laisser déstabiliser. Je suis dans ta tête aussi, mec."

Mathieu esquissa un mince sourire, que son copilote lui rendit. La voix du Marshall résonna dans leurs oreilles, les informant du succès du test final, mais les avertissant qu'ils avaient failli briser le lien, et devraient donc être plus prudents à l'avenir.

—-

"Tu avais raison, il vaut mieux ne rien bloquer. Ça ne revient que plus fort, sinon."

Mathieu se laissa tomber à côté de son camarade, un mug de chocolat chaud à la main. Après leur session dans le Jaeger, Nyo leur avait préparé de quoi reprendre des forces. Les trois Français avaient ainsi discuté un peu, avant que Ray ne rappelle son collègue au labo.

"Ouep. Ecoute, vieux, je suis vraiment désolé que… Que tu aies eu à revivre ça.

- Mmh."

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Pas un de ces silences pesants que l'on ne peut supporter mais que l'on ose rompre, toutefois ; les deux amis se sentaient bien en présence de l'autre, même sans parler. Une sensation qu'ils avaient eu dès le début, mais que leur dérive récente avait renforcé.

"Elle était pilote.

- Hein ?

- Ma mère.

- Oh."

Antoine n'osa dire qu'il avait tout vu. L'admiration infinie du jeune homme pour ses parents, un chercheur et une pilote, un duo fantastique, qui avait mis ses compétences au service de l'humanité. Son envie de faire comme eux, de les rendre fiers. Le besoin, après la catastrophe de Sydney de 2013, de tout savoir des Kaiju, pour les détruire à jamais. Son obsession quasi malsaine.

Mais Antoine se tut. Il sentait que Mathieu avait besoin d'en parler.

"C'est dingue quand on y pense. Elle a vaincu deux de ces monstres dans des Jaeger de première génération. Et elle… Elle est morte comme ça."

Sa voix se brisa.

"Papa est devenu fou après. Il nous a confié à un ami, et puis il… Il est parti chez les dingues. Je ne sais même plus où il est aujourd'hui. Et Nathan…"

Il eut un petit rire.

"Parti à quinze ans. Ha. Pareil, je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé."

L'heure suivante fut difficile mais salvatrice pour Mathieu. Il put enfin se vider complètement, parler de tout ce qui le travaillait et le hantait depuis qu'il avait neuf ans. D'autant plus que son ami avait vu et ressenti les mêmes choses que lui.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Ray l'appela pour régler quelques derniers détails au labo qu'il quitta la chambre d'Antoine.

Ce dernier resta longtemps pensif. Mathieu était quelqu'un de beaucoup plus sensible qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. C'était aussi une personne qu'il appréciait beaucoup, et jamais il ne voudrait d'un autre partenaire de dérive. Et plus que tout, il voulait l'aider à réaliser son rêve et surmonter son passé.

En revanche, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir de lui avoir menti. Oui, il vaut beaucoup mieux se laisser porter par la dérive et ne rien cacher à son copilote - en particulier des événements aussi traumatisants que ceux dont Mathieu avait été témoin. Mais il était possible de dissimuler quelque chose - mais à condition de vraiment se concentrer dessus, et sur cette pensée seulement. C'était un truc qu'un professeur un peu paranoïaque - mais bienveillant - lui avait enseigné à l'Académie, et que le jeune homme n'avait pas jugé utile d'apprendre à son ami.

Et après tout, si Mathieu ignorait qu'Antoine le trouvait très beau, ou qu'il n'avait jamais vu d'yeux aussi captivants et éloquents que les siens, ou encore qu'il l'aimait vraiment vraiment bien, cela ne pouvait pas être si grave, n'est-ce pas ?


	2. I will destroy every single one of them

Hello ! Voici la suite de cette fic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.  
>Mais tout d'abord, réponse aux reviews !<p>

**M L'inconnue:** merci beaucoup ! Et ça fait plaisir de voir d'autres fans de Pacific Rim :)  
><strong>Neko:<strong> je te remercie énormément de tes compliments, ils m'ont énormément touchée. J'espère que ce chapitre te fera ressentir les émotions des personnages ! Je ne trouve pas ton commentaire bizarre du tout, mais très gentil au contraire :) et vive le Matoine ! *trinque avec du champommy*  
><strong>Guest:<strong> Merci pour ce commentaire fourni :) ta critique n'est pas méchante, au contraire elle est constructive, et je la comprends tout à fait ! Mon but n'est pas de faire de Mathieu "la femme du couple", (et j'espère que personne ne l'a interprété ainsi :S) mais j'imagine que cela sera plus clair au début du chapitre 3 (NO SPOIL). J'ai prévu de faire 3 chapitres en tout ~

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Fighting the Hurricane<strong>  
><strong>Partie 2<strong>  
><strong>I will destroy every single one of them<strong>

Deux jours passèrent sans aucun incident. Mathieu et Antoine s'entraînaient avec Fred et Seb, ainsi qu'avec le troisième et dernier équipage : Kriss et Thomas, dit Tom, deux jeunes Anglais qui s'entendirent rapidement avec eux. Bien que les sessions soient dures, et que le plus petit des Français ait parfois du mal à garder le rythme, les six combattants restaient plus motivés que jamais et s'encourageaient les uns les autres.

Mathieu était ravi d'enfin pouvoir parler aux frères Grenier, qu'Antoine s'était empressé de lui présenter. L'ébouriffé n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant les yeux de son ami s'illuminer lors de cette rencontre. Les Américains apprécièrent immédiatement le jeune pilote, qui avait un sens de l'humour semblable au leur et qui, de surcroît, était assez cultivé pour son âge. De son côté, Antoine appréciait beaucoup la compagnie de Tom, d'autant plus qu'ils avaient de nombreux intérêts en commun. Toutefois, c'était vraiment avec son compatriote qu'il s'entendait le mieux.

Au matin du troisième jour, la sirène retentit dans le Shatterdome entier, réveillant l'ancien scientifique en sursaut. Il s'habilla plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, quittant sa chambre à peine une minute plus tard, rejoint dans le couloir par son meilleur ami. Tous deux avaient la même appréhension sur le visage, et Mathieu savait que les entrailles de son copilote dansaient la samba, tout comme les siennes. Ce seraient la première fois qu'ils affronteraient un Kaiju. Leur baptême du feu. Fred et Seb étaient de loin les plus endurcis au combat, avec leurs sept années d'expérience ; Tom et Kriss, eux, en étaient à leur quatrième année. Mathieu était terrorisé à l'idée de n'être qu'un poids mort face à la menace venue de l'océan ; mais soudain, alors qu'ils étaient dans l'ascenseur en direction du hall principal, il sentit la main d'Antoine se saisir de la sienne. Il leva ses yeux, rencontrant un regard rassurant.

"T'inquiète, Mat'. Tout va bien se passer. Je l'ai senti dans la dérive, et à l'entraînement. À l'académie, jamais je n'ai eu de partenaire comme toi. Jamais je n'ai eu cette sensation de n'être qu'un aux commandes du Jaeger.

- M-merci." bafouilla le brun.

Son ami lui adressa un grand sourire, mais Mathieu était certain de déceler de la peur dans son visage.

Ce n'était pas un, mais deux Kaiju qui se dirigeaient droit vers Hong Kong. Deux catégories trois, de nom de code Untsuki et Utsami. Les instructions du Marshall Walker furent très simples ; Fred et Seb se chargeraient de Utsami tandis que Kriss et Tom se battraient contre Untsuki. Mathieu et Antoine, quant à eux, devraient porter assistance à ceux qui en auraient le plus besoin. Les six pilotes se dirigèrent vers leurs Jaegers respectifs, après avoir revêtu leurs armures de combat.

Dans le monte charge en direction du cockpit, Antoine ne put s'empêcher de contempler son équipement. Bien sûr, ce n'était certainement pas la première fois qu'il le portait - et, il l'espérait, pas la dernière - mais il lui semblait différent, cette fois. D'habitude, il se sentait invincible, prêt à tout détruire en travers de son chemin dès lors qu'il sentait ce cocon de métal autour de son corps. Mais là, à quelques minutes de son premier affrontement, l'enveloppe lui semblait avoir perdu de sa rigidité, de sa force, de son éclat. Il lâcha un petit soupir.

"Bah quoi, Daniel, on n'est plus prêt à poutrer du Kaiju ?"

Il se retourna vers Mathieu. Ce dernier, bien qu'un peu pâle, avait esquissé un mince sourire et semblait plus déterminé.

"Bien sûr que si, Sommet. Plus que jamais.

- Parfait."

Le Stéphanois lui donna une accolade amicale, et aussitôt il sembla à Antoine que son armure avait retrouvé son prestige et sa puissance. Le monte charge étant arrivé à destination, les deux amis prirent place dans le cockpit.

"Je prends le côté droit, si cela ne te dérange pas ?

- Du tout. Tu as plus d'expérience que moi."

Les Français mirent leurs casques, avant de se positionner de chaque côté de la pièce, dans leurs harnais respectifs.

"Prêt à initialiser la poignée de main neuronale, annonça Antoine.

- Poignée de main neuronale engagée, répondit l'ordinateur de bord.

- Vous êtes prêts, les amis ?"

La voix chaleureuse d'Alexis, le technicien en chef Canadien, fit sourire les pilotes.

"Ouep.

- Idem.

- Alors parfait.

- Calibration des hémisphères engagée.

- Ça va aller, Mat'?

- Ouais, grimaça le concerné. Je sais à quoi m'attendre maintenant de toute façon.

- Hémisphère droit calibré. Hémisphère gauche calibré. Dérive initiée dans dix... Neuf..."

Tout anxieux qu'il était, Antoine ne prêta pas attention au décompte, se focalisant sur la pensée qu'il souhaitait dissimuler à tout prix. Aussi fut-il légèrement pris au dépourvu lorsque la dérive débuta. Sa vie défila rapidement devant ses yeux, tout comme celle de Mathieu. Le souvenir affreux de l'accident de Sydney rejoua dans leurs deux cerveaux, et si le jeune Français tressaillait et gémissait légèrement, il parvint à le surmonter. Brutalement, les deux amis regagnèrent leurs corps, encore un peu secoués par le flot de souvenirs et émotions qui les avait submergés.

"Hémisphères synchronisés. Thunder Storm prêt à débuter l'opération.

- Parfait ! s'exclama Alexis. Retro Flash et Ardent Butterfly viennent juste de partir, vous allez les rejoindre."

Les pilotes sentirent leur géant de métal décoller du sol, porté par de puissants hélicoptères. Leurs estomacs se nouèrent simultanément, ce qui leur arracha un petit rire. Cette sensation de ne faire plus qu'un était tout aussi étrange qu'agréable, si l'on oubliait le contexte et la menace imminente. Leur trajet fut court, et une nouvelle vague d'appréhension les submergea tandis que le Jaeger était déposé au large du port de Hong Kong.

"Thunder Storm, pour l'instant, défendez la ville. Restez sur le qui-vive. Si vous voyez que les autres sont en danger, foncez les aider, d'accord ?

- Bien reçu, Alexis."

Simultanément, Antoine et Mathieu se mirent en position de défense. Face à eux, à environ cinq cents mètres, leurs collègues étaient aux prises avec les Kaijus. Retro Flash, un Jaeger peu gracieux mais extrêmement puissant, bourrait le corps de Utsami de coups saccadés. Cependant, le monstre répliquait par des coups aussi forts, et disposait d'une agilité dont le robot était dépourvu. De leur côté, à bord de leur Jaeger souple et rapide, Tom et Kriss luttaient contre Untsuki ; mais les nombreux tentacules de ce dernier s'enroulaient autour des membres d'Ardent Fire, le ralentissant. L'équipage de Thunder Storm n'hésita pas. Le Jaeger s'élança en direction du combat. Parfaitement synchronisés, ses pilotes assénèrent un coup puissant à la nuque d'Untsuki. La créature rugit de douleur, avant de riposter. Mais Thunder Storm était déjà reparti, volant au secours de Retro Flash. Les Anglais profitèrent de la confusion pour frapper le monstre. Les deux autres Jaegers s'occupèrent donc d'Utsami, mais un bruit strident dans les oreillettes de leurs pilotes les arrêtèrent.

"Alert! Ardent Butterfly is in big trouble, boys!"

Ni une ni deux, les quatre hommes se retournèrent vers leurs collègues. Leur Jaeger était couvert d'une substance d'un bleu cyan, dont dégoulinait la carcasse d'Untsuki, qu'ils avaient éventré.

"C'EST DE L'ACIDE !" hurla Mathieu, et au même instant, via leur lien mental, Antoine eut accès à toutes les informations dont son ami disposait à ce sujet. Apparemment, le jeune Français et Ray avaient découvert que les Kaiju les plus récents étaient dotés de minuscules glandes sécrétant de l'acide, mais en aucun cas ils ne se seraient doutés que dès la vague suivante, les spécimens pourraient être pourvus de glandes entièrement fonctionnelles.

"We have to go get them!" résonna la voix paniquée de Seb, tandis qu'il continuait de se battre contre Utsami .

Mais Antoine ne répondit pas. Il sentait le désespoir grandissant de son copilote. La frustration, la colère, tout se mêlait et les débordait tous deux, tandis qu'ils regardaient le liquide dissoudre de plus en plus le métal.

"We can't, articula faiblement le petit brun. You know what that stuff is? It's fluoroantiamonic a-acid... If we touch it, it's over. There... There is nothing we can do. Their only sh-shot is to escape.

- Fuck, marmonna Fred. Kriss? Tom? Do you hear me ?"

Mais il n'y eut aucune réponse. Le Jaeger, à présent quasiment dissous, était en train de disparaître sous les flots, tandis que les survivants continuaient à affronter Utsami.

Antoine sentit une rage et une tristesse infinie monter en lui. Il ne pouvait cependant dire si ces sentiments étaient les siens, ceux de Mathieu, ou un mélange des deux. Toutefois, il avait sa petite idée sur le sujet. Bien que touché par la perte de ses collègues, il se savait plus maître de ses émotions que son ami.

"Mathieu, s'il te plaît, calme-toi." murmura-t-il en esquivant un coup du Kaiju.

Il n'eut pas de réponse, seulement quelques sanglots étouffés et un grognement sourd. Le touffu sentit que le rythme des coups que leur Jaeger portait au monstre s'accélérait, et il n'eut aucun mal à suivre cette nouvelle cadence, porté par la colère qui n'était pas que la sienne. Quelques minutes plus tard, le cadavre d'Utsami alla rejoindre celui d'Untsuki au fond de l'océan.

"Nice work, guys." félicita Seb.

En effet, pour une fois, les Kaiju n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'attaquer à la ville.

"We should get real fast to the base." s'inquiéta toutefois Antoine, car le bras droit d'Ardent Butterfly avait été arraché, et ses jambes endommagées.

Soudain, un grondement sourd attira leur attention. Un troisième Kaiju surgit des flots, se dirigeant droit sur la ville.

"FUCK ! s'époumona Walker, les faisant grimacer. We have another catgeory three, codename Yashitu! Take him down!"

Thunder Storm s'élança sans aucune hésitation, mais l'autre robot fut beaucoup plus lent. Et ce que les pilotes redoutaient arriva. Yashitu dériva de sa trajectoire pour se lancer à pleine vitesse sur Retro Flash, le percutant avec une force immense. Le géant de métal s'affaissa. Et la créature adverse lui arracha un bout du bras restant, malgré les tentatives des Français pour l'en empêcher. Ces derniers réussirent toutefois à blesser la créature, qui abandonna donc son ancienne proie pour se défendre. Et encore une fois, les pilotes de Thunder Storm parvinrent à vaincre le monstre.

"Ce n'est pas normal du tout."

Antoine acquiesça vaguement, le regard sombre. Nyo couvrait le tableau de dessins et gribouillis en tout genre, un rituel qui l'aidait à se concentrer.

"Les Kaiju n'ont même pas essayé d'attaquer la ville. Et, honnêtement, je ne les ai pas trouvés très combatifs.

- Ouais...Tu as raison. Mais ils ont eu Kriss et Tom... Et salement amoché Retro Flash."

Le scientifique hocha pensivement la tête.

"C'est comme si... Ils voulaient nous affaiblir. C'est intéressant, cela montre qu'ils ont gagné en intelligence... Mais c'est mauvais signe pour nous. Euh, Antoine, ça va ?"

Le brun s'était effondré sur une chaise, la tête entre les mains.

"Le... Le combat a été dur, et puis... On a perdu les autres."

Nyo se laissa tomber à côté de son ami, lui passant un bras autour de l'épaule.

"Et... Tu le sais, la dérive ne se dissipe pas comme ça.

- Tu veux dire, t'es encore dans la tête de Mathieu ?

- Pas vraiment. Mais je ressens encore ses émotions. Elles sont très fortes."

Le jeune homme se leva difficilement.

"Je dois aller le voir, il peut pas rester seul.

- Je comprends, approuva le scientifique. Vas-y, file !"

Antoine ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et décampa en direction de la chambre de son partenaire, allant bon train malgré ses muscles endoloris et sa vague sensation de mal-être. Une fois arrivé devant la porte de Mathieu, il toqua doucement.

"Mat' ? Je peux entrer ?"

N'obtenant pas de réponse, le pilote pénétra dans la pièce, dont les lumières étaient éteintes. Son occupant était allongé sur son lit, face au mur et dos à lui. Cette vision noua la gorge d'Antoine, qui s'approcha de son ami. Il sentait la douleur de Mathieu au fond de lui, en écho à la sienne. Hésitant, il s'accroupit juste à côté du brun.

"Mathieu, je suis tellement désolé. Ce qui... S'est passé aujourd'hui, c'est une tragédie. Mais..."

Il s'arrêta. Non, ce n'était pas la peine de ressortir tout le discours du Marshall sur "ils ont donné leur vie pour l'humanité, etc." À la place, en un geste qui lui vint naturellement, Antoine lui caressa doucement les cheveux, comme pour apaiser un enfant qui aurait peur. Nul doute que le combat avait éveillé en Mathieu des souvenirs peu plaisants.

"Hé, ça va aller ? demanda le touffu après quelques minutes de silence.

- Ouais... J'imagine. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de... De temps.

- D'accord."

Une demi heure s'écoula ainsi, sans une autre parole, avant que le Stéphanois ne se retourne vers son copilote, ses yeux encore un peu gonflés.

"Merci d'être venu.

- Hm ? Oh, euh, c'est normal.

- Je... On va les venger. On va tous les venger, hein ?

- ... Oui, Mat'.

- On les détruira tous. Jusqu'au dernier."

Dans les derniers liens laissés par la dérive, Antoine sentait la tristesse de son compatriote disparaître peu à peu, remplacée par une rage grandissante.

Soudain, leurs bipers sonnèrent ; le Marshall les demandait en urgence. Mathieu revêtit son uniforme en vitesse, et ils partirent à la rencontre de leur supérieur. Ce dernier était en compagnie d'Alexis et de Nyo.

"Ray et les Grenier ne sont pas là ? s'enquit ébouriffé.

- Fred et Seb sont à l'infirmerie, expliqua le technicien en chef. Rien de grave a priori, mais ils resteront en observation jusqu'à demain.

- Et Ray doit s'occuper d'une expérience importante, compléta le jeune scientifique.

- Enough chitchat! tonna Walker. Explain them the plan.

- Sir, yes sir. Alors, comme vous le savez, nous avions prévu de bombarder la brèche pour la refermer.

- Mmmh.

- Et vous savez qu'il faudrait une carcasse de Kaiju pour franchir cette brèche.

- Oui.

- Là est le problème, soupira Nyo. On a plus que un Jaeger en service, et un à réparer... En fait, Retro Flash devait s'occuper de la bombe, pendant que vous et Ardent Butterfly le protégiez et lui ouvriez la voie.

- Eh bien, attendons que Retro Flash soit remis à neuf." proposa Antoine.

Alexis et Nyo échangèrent un regard gêné.

"On ne peut pas. Vous l'avez bien vu lors de la dernière attaque. Les Kaiju deviennent de plus en plus intelligents, et le plus on attend, le plus on compromet la mission.

- On ne va quand même pas y aller tous seuls ! Ce serait de la folie.

- Eh bien... En fait... Si. Mais pas exactement."

Antoine et Mathieu fronçèrent les sourcils.

"Comment ça ? interrogea le plus petit.

- On a un deuxième plan. Réparer Retro Flash au plus vite, pas de manière vraiment efficace, juste assez pour avancer et assurer une défense basique. Et équiper les deux Jaeger d'une bombe de puissance similaire. Ainsi, l'ennemi ne saura à qui s'attaquer, et au moins l'un de vous deux arrivera à destination.

- Oui, c'est nul, anticipa Nyo, mais c'est la seule solution."

Les deux pilotes n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux.

"Mais si Retro Flash est attaqué, il ne tiendra pas longtemps, fit remarquer l'ébouriffé.

- Oui. Et en fait, c'est le but, avoua honteusement Alexis.

- Quoi ?!

- Nous allons faire en sorte que les Kaiju le prennent pour cible, le considèrent comme le plus dangereux. Comme ça vous pourrez vous frayer un chemin pendant qu'il les occupera.

- PARDON ?! hurla Mathieu. MARSHALL ! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND ?! THEY'RE GONNA DIE -

- ... and they know it."

Antoine, qui avait instinctivement retenu son partenaire tandis que ce dernier s'approchait furieusement de son supérieur, écarquilla les yeux.

"Fred et Seb sont au courant, fit le seul scientifique d'une petite voix. Ils ont compris et acceptent cette éventualité."

Il y eut une pause.

"Mais... Il n'y a vraiment pas d'autre solution ? tenta le Stéphanois.

- Non. On a vraiment pas pu faire mieux.

- Are you calm, now, Sommet?

- Yes, sir. I... I apologize, sir, marmona l'interpellé.

- Good. I have a task for you and Daniel. You'll get to it tomorrow."

Les deux pilotes courraient sous la pluie, leurs parapluies ne les protégeant pas du torrent déversé par le ciel. Fort heureusement, la chaleur ambiante leur évitait une douche froide.

"Walker abuse VRAIMENT. Il aurait pas pu envoyer quelqu'un d'autre faire ses emplettes ?

- Ouais, renchérit Antoine, si des mafieux ou quoi nous sautent dessus et nous trucident ou nous kidnappent, il aura l'air vachement malin.

- Mmh. Ce mec est grave."

Le Marshall les avait chargé de trouver l'homme à la tête du marché noir de la ville. C'était une personne extrêmement influente, avec des relations aux quatre coins du globe. "Simplement", leur supérieur ignorait l'emplacement dudit marché noir, et avait confié à ses pilotes la tâche de le trouver, ainsi que de négocier avec le puissant individu. Leur seul indice : une lampe à ultraviolets, car la route était balisée par un sceau à l'encre invisible - le sceau changeant d'ailleurs régulièrement, ainsi que l'entrée du marché, afin d'échapper à la police. En ce moment, il s'agissait d'un aigle à trois têtes.

Il leur fallut deux heures de déambulation dans les rues de Hong Kong pour enfin trouver un indice. Braquant leur lampe sur toutes les surfaces susceptibles de présenter le signe du mystérieux marché noir, ce fut avec joie que Mathieu dénicha finalement l'aigle tricéphale sur un panneau de limite de vitesse, accompagné d'une flèche. A partir de là, le reste de leur progression fut relativement aisé, et une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, les deux amis étaient devant une petite boutique à l'aspect miteux.

"C'est marrant, je voyais ça plus, euh... Somptueux.

- Bah, ils ne veulent juste pas attirer l'attention.

- Ouais, mais comment tu veux faire tenir un royaume clandestin dans une bicoque aussi petite ?!"

Antoine haussa les épaules.

"Y'a qu'un moyen de le savoir."

Le jeune homme poussa la porte et pénétra dans la boutique, son copilote sur les talons. La pièce était très sombre, et les multiples étagères dont elle était remplie donnaient l'illusion qu'elle était encore plus petite. Une vague odeur de renfermé et d'entrailles en putréfaction y régnait.

"Euh... Hi? Is somebody here?

- J'aime ton accent, murmura Mathieu.

- Ta gueule." fit Antoine avec un sourire, ravi de voir que son ami semblait aller mieux.

Un vieil homme, ratatiné et sec, émergea de l'arrière-boutique.

"Yes, is there anything I can do for you? coassa-t-il.

- Yeah, actually we are looking for someone."

Le vieillard haussa un sourcil.

"He calls himself the Boss, I think?"

Aussitôt, deux grands hommes vêtus de noir surgirent de nulle part et verouillèrent la porte du magasin.

"Oh putain, souffla Mathieu.

- The Boss, hmm? Well, he doesn't really like visitors. But maybe... For you, he'll make an exception."

Un mystérieux rictus aux lèvres, le vieil homme leur fit signe de le suivre. Derrière le comptoir se trouvait un escalier tarabiscoté, descendant certainement au marché noir.

"Euh... Thanks.

- You are welcome. And good luck."

Les deux jeunes hommes empruntèrent donc l'escalier, et se retrouvèrent devant une porte de bois ouvragé. Après une maigre hésitation, ils la poussèrent, se retrouvant dans un hall aux colonnes de marbre et aux tapis exotiques. Une myriade d'employés en combinaison s'affairait aux tables disposées régulièrement, qui croulaient sous les organes et larves de Kaiju. Mais à peine les Français eurent-ils le temps d'observer plus en détail qu'un grand homme en costume noir leur demanda agressivement :

"What are you doing here?

- The man upstairs let us in. We need to see the Boss.

- The Boss ?"

L'individu menaçant rit grassement.

"And who sends you ?"

Les pilotes se regardèrent, inquiets. Inutile de mentir ; cela ne pourrait leur apporter que des ennuis.

"Douglas Walker.

- Good ol' Doug needs the Boss, eh. Why not."

Il leur désigna une large porte au fond du hall. Le remerciant, et un peu inquiets à l'idée de rencontrer ce mystérieux "Boss", les jeunes hommes toquèrent à la porte. Lorsqu'ils entendirent un fort "Get in!", Mathieu et Antoine pénétrèrent dans la salle, qui était plutôt spacieuse, chamarrée de tentures de velours bordeaux à liserés dorés. Leurs regards errèrent un peu sur les diverses étagères et bibliothèques en bois précieux, avant de s'arrêter sur le bureau, au fond de la pièce. Derrière le splendide meuble se trouvait un confortable fauteuil rouge, dans lequel était assis un homme. Le Boss, sans nul doute. Et le sang d'Antoine se glaça, tandis qu'il jeta une œillade à son ami, dont les poings s'étaient crispés et le visage drainé de toute couleur. La raison pour laquelle Walker les avait choisis pour cette mission devenait évidente.

"Content de te revoir, frérot, lança le Boss en s'avançant vers eux.

- N-Nathan ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je gère mon entreprise, tu le vois bien. Et toi, tu fais quoi ?"

Mathieu n'arrivait plus à articuler. Antoine pouvait le comprendre ; après sept ans de séparation, il retrouvait son jumeau dans des circonstances pour le moins... Surprenantes. D'ailleurs, il trouvait le manque de réaction de Nathan assez étonnant. Le jeune homme était vêtu d'un costume noir, ainsi que d'une chemise assortie, dont les premiers boutons n'étaient pas fermés. Ses yeux étaient dissimulés par une paire de lunettes de soleil, ce qui interloqua le touffu. Il imagina que son regard n'était pas aussi doux et profond que celui de son frère, mais dur, inquisiteur, ardent.

"Ben alors, Mat' ? T'as perdu ta langue ?

- Je... Je suis tellement content de te revoir."

Encore ébranlé par les événements de la veille, le Stéphanois se mis à pleurer, tandis que l'autre soupira bruyamment.

"Quelle femmelette, j'te jure. Un miracle que tu sois devenu pilote."

Antoine fronça les sourcils.

"Comment est-ce que...

- J'ai des yeux et des oreilles partout, gamin, répliqua Nathan avec un sourire en coin. Je vous attendais. Je savais que Walker vous enverrait, après tout c'est le seul de votre bande de Teletubbies à avoir vu mon visage.

- Hé, s'énerva ébouriffée en s'approchant du Boss, qui tu appelles Teletubbies ? Ouais, p'têtre qu'on croit à la victoire, p'têtre que c'est con, mais au moins on fait quelque chose, alors que-

- Tout doux, mon lapin. T'es pas vraiment en position de faire le malin, je crois."

A regret, le jeune homme se tut, tandis que son copilote parvenait enfin à se calmer. De son côté, Nathan tira une bouffée de sa cigarette, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

"Dis donc, Mat', il a le sang chaud, ton copain. Antoine Daniel, c'est ça ?

- Hmmm.

- Et alors, pas trop dur de bosser avec l'autre lavette ? Non, parce que j'adore Mathieu, hein, mais faut voir la vérité en face, c'est pas vraiment un dur.

- Non, répondit sèchement le jeune homme, en fait c'est un plaisir de piloter avec lui. Mathieu est très compétant.

- Euh, interrompit le concerné en rougissant légèrement, à la base on n'est pas vraiment venus pour parler de... De ça.

- C'est vrai, c'est vrai, on s'égare, reconnut son jumeau en passant un bras des épaules d'Antoine, mais ton pote me plaît bien. Si un jour t'en as marre de ta boîte de conserves, j'pourrais te trouver une place dans mon entreprise.

- J'apprécie l'offre. Mais je ne pense pas me reconvertir de sitôt.

- Mmmh, je vois, de toute façon il faut bien quelqu'un pour veiller sur Mat'. Mais y'aura toujours moyen de te trouver un truc si t'as envie, gamin.

- Nathan, menaça Mathieu.

- C'est bon, je vais pas te le voler. Quoique."

Le ton soudainement séducteur de l'homme en noir inquiéta quelque peu les deux hommes.

"Hm, bref, le Marshall avait un service à vous demander.

- Aaaah, ce brave Doug. Il m'est très sympathique. Vas-y, de quoi il a besoin ?

- Eh bien, fit le jumeau du Boss, en fait il a besoin de ça."

Il lui tendit un papier, que Nathan lut rapidement, avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de rire.

"Et pourquoi lui faudrait-il autant de missiles ? Il peut pas les avoir lui même ?

- Bah, c'est à dire que... Le PPDC ne reçoit plus de fonds. On vit sur nos réserves depuis une semaine, et... les autres pays ne veulent pas nous fournir d'armes. Ils veulent tout garder pour la défense de leur stupide "mur de la vie" ou je ne sais quoi. Ils disent que ce serait du gâchis, fit amèrement Mathieu.

- Et ?

- Un de nos Jaegers a été gravement endommagé pendant le dernier combat. On va puiser dans nos dernières ressources pour le réparer, alors..

- Je vois. C'est l'assaut de la dernière chance, hein ?

- Un peu, reconnut Antoine.

- Mmmh. Putain, vous êtes vraiment pire que ce que j'imaginais ! Mais pourquoi je me casserais le cul à vous trouver cet armement, hein ? Techniquement, je peux, bien sûr. Mais va falloir me convaincre.

- Enfin, Nathan ! Pour sauver le monde, tu peux bien faire ça quand même ?!"

Le jeune patron eut un sourire amusé.

"Il a pas changé, le petit Mat' ! dit-il sur le ton de la confidence en se tournant vers Antoine. Toujours aussi idéaliste. Je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouves.

- Peut-être qu'il est idéaliste, répliqua son interlocuteur en ignorant cette dernière phrase, mais si on extermine pas les Kaiju, ils auront vite fait de détruire l'humanité. Y compris vous.

- Oooh, pas si sûr, gamin. Je suis prévoyant, tu sais. J'ai des endroits où me cacher. Et il y aura bien des réfugiés, j'ai du mal à croire que ces tas de tentacules puissent truicider tout le monde partout. Et faudra bien que les survivants aient de quoi tenir."

Son sourire s'élargit.

"Et j'interviendrai. Je suis très curieux de voir jusqu'où un humain peut aller pour survivre."

Les deux pilotes eurent la même sensation de dégoût.

"Nathan, sérieusement..., soupira son frère.

- Quoi ? T'as choisi ta voie, j'ai choisi la mienne. Enfin, bon, je vous aime bien, surtout toi - il tapota l'épaule du plus grand. Dites à Walker qu'il recevra mes conditions avant minuit.

- Merci, firent les deux autres en chœur.

- Ouais. Maintenant dégagez de mon bureau, j'ai un business à gérer."

De retour à la base, les deux amis transmirent le message du Boss à Walker. Ce dernier les félicita ; après tout, il n'était pas aisé d'obtenir quelque chose du patron du marché noir. Fatigués, les pilotes se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres respectives ; mais au moment où Antoine allait entrer dans la sienne, il fut retenu par Mathieu :

"Attends."

Le jeune homme se retourna vers son collègue, surpris par l'air fuyant qu'arborait ce dernier.

"Tu peux venir dans ma chambre deux minutes, s'il te plaît ?"

Interloqué, le jeune homme suivit Mathieu jusque dans ses quartiers. Le plus petit ferma la porte derrière eux.

"Ça va, Mat' ?

- Hein ? Euh, ouais ouais. Simplement... heh, j'suis pas très doué pour ça."

Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration.

"J'ai sans doute le pire timing du monde, mais... On va probablement crever dans cette foutue mission, alors bon...

- Dis pas ça.

- Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, Antoine. Mais c'est pas de ça dont je veux parler. En fait... Bah... Quand Nathan se croyait drôle avec ses sous-entendus sur le potentiel caractère homosexuel de notre relation, je... Bah..."

Sa voix se perdit dans sa gorge.

"Il avait pas tout à fait tort, enfin, pour... Pour ma part."


	3. Do you think we'll be remembered?

Et voilà, le troisième et dernier chapitre de Fighting the Hurricane ! Merci pour les reviews et les favs, cela me touche beaucoup :3 J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, en tout cas je suis fière d'avoir finir cette fic.

* * *

><p><strong>Fighting the Hurricane<br>Partie 3  
>Do you think we'll be remembered?<strong>

Mathieu ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide au réveil qui lui faisait face : cinq heures du matin. Il sourit, et se retourna afin de faire face à Antoine. Les lits du Shatterdome n'étaient pas vraiment conçus pour que deux personnes puissent y coucher, mais en se serrant un peu, cela n'était pas si désagréable, et la chaleur humaine ne dérangeait aucun des Français. Sentant du mouvement à sa gauche, le jeune homme s'extirpa à moitié de son sommeil et marmonna :

"Ngggh... quelle heure ?

- Rendors toi, on a encore un petit moment."

Le jeune homme obtempéra, après que son ami lui ait déposé un baiser sur le front. Peu après, Mathieu serra le pilote endormi contre lui, se remémorant avec délectation les événements de la veille.

* * *

><p>"Il avait pas tout à fait tort, enfin, pour... Pour ma part."<p>

Le jeune homme s'effondra sur le lit, fixant ses baskets.

"Tu... Tu peux partir mainten- Antoine ?!"

Ce dernier s'était jeté sur son ami, le serrant dans ses bras.

"Mathieu, oh putain, Mathieu... Il faut que je te montre quelque chose. Viens."

Sans attendre de réponse du Stéphanois, l'ébouriffé lui attrapa le poignet et l'entraîna avec lui dans le couloir. Sans trop comprendre, les yeux un peu humides, Mathieu courrait au même rythme que son ami, et après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent dans le laboratoire du Shatterdome. Malgré l'heure tardive, Nyo y était encore, les mains plongées dans des entrailles de Kaiju, battant du pied au rythme d'une vieille chanson crachotée par une radio posée dans un coin.

"Euuuuh...

- On fait que passer ! assura Antoine, le souffle court. Vous avez l'équipement pour la dérive ici, non ?

- Hein ? Ouais, dans le coin par là-bas. Mais qu'est ce que...

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard !"

Mathieu sur ses talons, le jeune homme alluma le terminal et prépara le nécessaire pour la dérive. Tandis qu'il manipulait les divers fils et boîtiers, son ami n'osait rompre le silence, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts. De son côté, le scientifique finit par lâcher :

"Bon, ça a l'air important, et mes intestins tiendront bien une nuit sans moi... je vais vous laisser. A demain !"

Et il quitta la pièce, laissant les pilotes seuls. Le touffu, les mains tremblantes, peaufina les derniers réglages avant de tendre un casque à Mathieu :

"Vas-y, mets-le.

- Antoine, je ne comprends pas...

- Tu vas comprendre dans deux secondes. Je t'en prie, fais-moi confiance. Je l'ai programmée pour qu'on reste dans mon esprit."

Le petit brun n'hésita pas bien longtemps. Résolu à obtenir une réponse, il s'empara du casque qu'il positionna sur sa tête ; d'une main, son copilote lui attrapa le poignet, qu'il tint fermement, tandis que de l'autre il appuyait sur un bouton rouge. Et dix secondes plus tard, les deux hommes plongèrent dans la tête du plus grand.

Il y eut le passage habituel par le résumé de la vie d'Antoine, mais une nouveauté attendait Mathieu. Il ne s'attendait pas à la puissance de la passion que son ami nourrissait pour lui, et elle l'emporta comme l'eût fait une vague. Il se vit, il revit tous ces instants qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Et il put prendre la mesure de tout ce que son copilote pensait de lui, à quel point il aimait se plonger dans son regard bleu-gris, comme il voulait passer sa main dans la chevelure brune, prendre ses mains, l'embrasser, et d'autres choses moins avouables.

Ils furent soudainement ramenés à la réalité, et c'est en tremblotant qu'ils se débarrassèrent du matériel encombrant leurs têtes. Et, leurs esprits encore légèrement en phase, les deux hommes se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre ; les mains de Mathieu remontèrent jusqu'au visage d'Antoine, qu'elles caressèrent maladroitement avant que le touffu n'unisse ses lèvres à celles de son aimé. Après ce premier baiser, doucement, la langue du plus petit s'introduisit dans la bouche de son amant, qu'elle explora lentement ; encore un peu unis par la dérive, tous deux ressentaient les émotions de l'autre, démultipliant leur plaisir et leur amour.

Enfin, leurs visages s'éloignèrent, et Antoine put contempler à loisir les prunelles de Mathieu, se noyer dans son regard, tandis qu'il attrapa ses poignets. Le même sourire fleurit sur leurs lèvres. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots ; chacun connaissait la profondeur des sentiments que l'autre lui portait. Dans un même mouvement, ils se levèrent du sol carrelé où ils s'étaient assis avant la dérive ; pensant à peine à ranger le matériel et à éteindre la lumière, ils se ruèrent vers le couloir où se trouvaient leurs chambres, leurs mains ne se quittant pas.

"La tienne ?

- Hmm."

Défonçant la porte de Mathieu plus qu'ils ne l'ouvrirent, les deux pilotes s'étreignirent fermement, avant de s'embrasser à nouveau, avec plus de passion cette fois. Bientôt, leurs tee-shirts furent jetés sans égards sur le sol, afin de permettre à leurs corps une plus grande proximité. Toujours sans une parole, presque soudés l'un à l'autre, les deux jeunes hommes tombèrent sur le lit, le plus grand en dessous. Dans un ballet de baisers, suçons, gémissements et caresses, les autres vêtements tombèrent rapidement.

* * *

><p>Un petit rire échappa à Mathieu. Pour une fois qu'il avait le courage d'avouer ses sentiments, cela avait plutôt bien fonctionné, comme en témoignait le jeune homme endormi à ses côtés, la chevelure encore plus en désordre que d'habitude - un exploit -, les draps recouvrant à peine son corps musclé par des années de pratique sportive. Tandis qu'il se redressait, il lui caressa doucement le sommet du crâne.<p>

"C'est l'heure de se lever, chantonna-t-il tandis qu'Antoine ouvrait péniblement les yeux.

- Mpppph... Déjà ?

- On a un monde à sauver, je te rappelle.

- Les grands mots dès le matin."

Le Stéphanois rit, tandis que son amant le saluait d'un chaste baiser. Puis ils quittèrent le lit, attrapant leurs vêtements respectifs ainsi que deux serviettes, et se dirigèrent vers les douches communes. Le reste de la matinée fut somme toute banal, un entraînement de routine. Mais avant d'aller déjeuner, ils firent un détour vers le hall des Jaegers, afin de passer voir Fred et Seb, qui regardaient leur robot se faire réparer.

"Hey guys! Are you doing better?" demanda poliment Antoine.

Après tout, ils n'avaient pas revus les Américains depuis le dernier combat.

"Yeah, thanks. It was no big deal.

- Great."

Les quatre pilotes bavardèrent un peu de tout et de rien, mais surtout pas de la mission qui les attendait. Bien que tous aient acceptés le danger immense auquel elle les exposait, aucun ne voulait vraiment y penser. Après tout, envisager la perspective de sa propre mort n'est jamais quelque chose de bien joyeux, et ils ne désiraient surtout pas perdre leur motivation.

Au déjeuner, une fois leurs plateaux en main, le petit groupe se sépara, les frères Grenier rejoignant Ray tandis qu'Antoine et Mathieu se dirigèrent vers Nyo, assis seul à une table. A en juger par l'état de son repas, il venait tout juste de s'installer.

"Salut ! Si tu veux, Mat' et moi on connait un coin plus sympa pour bouffer.

- Ça me tente bien."

Le trio se posa confortablement dans le hall principal, là où Mathieu avait emmené Antoine lors de son premier jour.

"Alors, votre truc d'hier soir, c'était quoi en fait ?" demanda nonchalamment le jeune scientifique.

Les deux pilotes faillirent s'étouffer avec leur ragoût.

"Ça va, hein, reprit Nyo avec un clin d'œil, je suis pas idiot vous savez. En fait on avait même fait des paris avec Ray, pour savoir combien de temps ça vous prendrait.

- La division scientifique n'est plus ce qu'elle était, constata Mathieu en hochant la tête, dissipant sa gêne. De mon temps, c'était beaucoup plus sérieux.

- Et on est loin d'être les seuls, je vous signale.

- Attends, c'est l'apocalypse, et les gens ont rien d'autre à foutre que de se demander si moi et Mat' on se sodomise allègrement ?

- Ben ouais, faut croire."

Le reste du déjeuner se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur, mais alors que les jeunes Français retournaient au mess pour reposer leur plateau, le Marshall les intercepta. Et ce n'était pas pour leur apporter de bonnes nouvelles. Le collègue de Nyo avait refait ses calculs, et la prochaine attaque Kaiju aurait lieu non dans six jours, mais dans quatre.

La mission, prévue cinq jours après, était donc avancée au surlendemain.

* * *

><p>Comme lors de sa première nuit à Hong Kong, Antoine réveilla Mathieu en pleine nuit. Ils avaient en effet décidé de passer leurs derniers jours avant l'assaut ensemble, afin de "se rapprocher pour renforcer la dérive". En réalité, ils ne se faisaient pas d'illusions sur ce qui les attendait, et désiraient simplement profiter au maximum de la présence de l'autre, au cas où ils en soient séparés à tout jamais.<p>

"Mat' ! Ho, tu m'entends ?"

Le jeune homme finit par émerger des bras de Morphée, le visage ruisselant de sueur.

"Tu criais dans ton sommeil... Tu faisais un cauchemar ?

- Oui...

- T'inquiète, c'est fini."

Repoussant les draps, le touffu serra son amant contre lui, lui passant doucement les mains dans le dos pour le calmer.

"Ça t'arrive souvent ?

- Plutôt... Mais j'en ai de plus en plus, en ce moment.

- Mmmh."

Antoine embrassa son front.

"Tu veux que je te raconte une histoire pour t'endormir ? proposa-t-il d'une voix aigue.

- T'es vraiment con.

- Ouais, mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

- Pppft. Allez, rendors-toi, sinon demain tu vas être crevé et tu m'en voudras.

- Ton bien-être avant le mien, rétorqua Antoine sur ton théâtral.

- Que de romantisme."

Lorsqu'ils s'éveillèrent le lendemain, ce fut dans les bras l'un de l'autre, fermement collés. Et le cœur de Mathieu se serra en pensant que c'était peut être l'une des dernières fois qu'il ressentirait une telle paix et un tel bonheur.

* * *

><p>Le jour J, ce fut plus nerveux que jamais que le duo prit place dans le cockpit. Cette mission n'avait rien à voir avec la précédente. Il ne s'agissait plus de protéger une ville, d'abattre un ou deux monstres. Non, cette fois, ils allaient en finir une bonne fois pour toutes. Ils allaient exterminer la menace. Et les risques étaient cent, mille, un million de fois plus élevés qu'auparavant. Ils n'allaient pas en terrain connu ou amical. Ils allaient s'attaquer à l'ennemi chez ce dernier. Personne ne savait ce qui se trouvait derrière la brèche. Et, surtout, ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur. Ils représentaient le dernier espoir de l'humanité. Oh, bien sûr, il y avait toujours ce "mur de la vie", mais combien de temps ce faible rempart de vulgaire béton tiendrait-il face aux hordes hideuses venues des profondeurs de l'océan ? Ce n'était que reculer pour mieux sauter, en fin de compte.<p>

Tandis qu'Antoine ruminait ces pensées plutôt sombres, la voix d'Alexis résonna dans la pièce :

"Vous êtes prêts, les petits gars ?"

En plus de son habituel ton chaleureux, les Français y décelèrent une note d'inquiétude. Sans y prêter trop d'attention, ce fut à l'unisson qu'ils répondirent :

"Oui.

- Parfait. J'engage la dérive, alors.

- Hé, Antoine ?"

L'interpellé se retourna vers son ami et amant.

"Calibration des hémisphères engagée.

- Je me demandais... tu crois qu'on se rappellera de nous ?"

Cette question surprit tellement le jeune homme qu'il n'y répondit pas immédiatement. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que genre de problèmes préoccupe son copilote.

"Comment ça ?

- Hémisphère droit calibré. Hémisphère gauche calibré.

- Bah, tu sais... Si on sera des héros, tout ça.

- Pour ça, faudrait qu'on réussisse. Si on rate, y'aura pas grand-monde pour se souvenir de nous, à long terme.

- Dérive initiée dans dix...

- Mais pourquoi tu demandes ça, en fait ?

- Neuf...

- Je sais pas... C'est un peu con, mais j'aimerais bien laisser quelque chose, une trace quoi.

- Huit... Sept...

- C'est pas con du tout, t'inquiète. Je te comprends.

- Six...

- Ça aurait la classe hein ? rit nerveusement le Stéphanois. Des posters, des figurines à nos effigies... continua-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Cinq...

- Des fangirls, compléta Antoine, ce serait marrant ouais.

- Quatre...

- Dommage qu'on n'en verra sans doute rien, ajouta-t-il.

- Trois...

- Pas de pessimisme, je te prie.

- Deux...

- C'est juste du réalisme."

Juste avant que le compte à rebours n'atteigne son terme, le touffu se retourna vers la personne qu'il chérissait le plus.

"Mais c'est pas grave. Avec toi, je n'ai plus peur."

Une dernière fois, la dérive les emporta dans son tourbillon de souvenirs, sentiments et émotions. Ils purent ressentir tout l'amour et le respect qu'ils se portaient, prenant le pas sur leurs pires expériences. Et lorsqu'ils revirent brusquement à la réalité, leurs esprits étaient plus étroitement enlacés que jamais, prêts à en finir avec la menace pesant sur l'humanité.

Les deux Jaegers furent déposés dans les flots à environ quatre cents mètres d'écart, afin de pouvoir agir séparément mais de pouvoir se rejoindre si besoin était. L'équipage de Retro Flash était tout aussi déterminé que celui de Thunder Storm, et les deux robots se mirent immédiatement en chemin vers la brèche. Ils savaient que les Kaiju ne manqueraient pas de leur envoyer des monstres afin de se défendre ; il leur faudrait les abattre au plus vite afin de traverser la faille sans que d'autres créatures puissent avoir le temps de réagir.

Dans un premier temps, les Jaegers avancèrent sans aucun problème, restant toutefois sur le qui-vive, car il faisait extrêmement sombre à la profondeur où ils se trouvaient, et un Kaiju pouvait surgir de l'ombre à tout moment. Et cela ne manqua pas. La voix de Walker résonna après peu dans les oreilles de ses pilotes Français :

"Alert! Retro Flash is under attack! Head as quick as you can towards the breach!"

Le cœur serré, les jeunes hommes obéirent, accélérant autant qu'ils pouvaient. De leur côté, les frères Grenier se battaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient face au terrifiant monstre de catégorie quatre. Malheureusement, le bras droit du robot n'avait pas été réparé dans des conditions optimales, et il fut rapidement arraché à nouveau. Ils eurent beau riposter du mieux qu'ils purent, les missiles dont ils étaient équipés ne suffisaient pas à achever leur ennemi, extrêmement résistant. Quant à Thunder Storm, un Kaiju, également de catégorie quatre, s'était jeté sur lui.

"Thunder Storm ! Surtout faites très attention, il y a de fortes chances qu'il sécrète de l'acide ! " s'égosilla Nyo.

Antoine et Mathieu hochèrent la tête. Une coupe anatomique s'afficha sur l'écran en face d'eux, leur indiquant où il était probable que les glandes se trouvent. Au niveau du cou et de la tête. Un plan d'attaque s'ébaucha rapidement dans leurs esprits ; ouvrir les flancs de la créature, afin de la vider de son sang et donc de l'affaiblir. Mais si l'idée était simple, la réalisation serait compliquée par l'eau, qui ralentissait leurs mouvements.

Non loin de là, Fred et Seb sentaient que leur Jaeger atteignait ses limites. Extrêmement endommagé, des signaux d'alerte multiples clignotant autour d'eux, et se sentant eux-mêmes à bout de forces, ils décidèrent tacitement d'enclencher la solution d'urgence. Celle qui visait à protéger Thunder Storm, dont les chances de réussite étaient beaucoup plus élevées. Alors, surprenant leur ennemi, ils se collèrent à lui, le tenant fermement avec le seul bras valide qui leur restait. Echangeant un dernier regard complice, ils ouvrirent le feu, le bombardant de tous les missiles qui leur restait.

"Good luck, fellas." murmurèrent-ils avant que leur Jaeger ne soit détruit par la proximité des explosions et l'acide s'échappant du cadavre du Kaiju.

Si la nouvelle de la disparition de Retro Flash parvint immédiatement au Shatterdome, les seuls pilotes restants étaient trop concentrés sur leur adversaire pour s'en rendre compte. Prenant bien soin d'éviter de toucher les régions sensibles, ils peinaient à lui infliger des coups efficaces.

"Mais crève, connard ! Vas-y, crève !"

La colère des pilotes s'amplifiait, et atteint son paroxysme lorsqu'ils remarquèrent qu'il ne restait que des débris du Jaeger de leurs camarades. Animés par une rage incandescente, balayant leur douleur et leur tristesse, ils se ruèrent sur le Kaiju, que la puissance de l'impact affaiblit. Et ils le serrèrent contre eux, tandis qu'ils tombaient vers la brèche. Le combat continua, la créature se débattant, griffant le géant de métal, mais Antoine et Mathieu ne lâchèrent pas prise. Ils devaient à tout prix réussir.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à la mystérieuse brèche, dont sortirent quelques minces tentacules d'un bleu azur, enserrant le Kaiju qui continuait à se battre, malgré ses forces déclinantes. Et la barrière de roche s'ouvrit, permettant aux pilotes de s'y introduire, le cœur battant, leur Jaeger lâchant l'adversaire agonisant.

Le spectacle était magnifique. Des colonnes de pierres multicolores étaient sublimées par une lumière irisée, donnant un air féerique au repaire des monstres. Mais les deux hommes cessèrent presque immédiatement de prêter attention au spectacle enchanteur. Ils étaient chargés d'une mission, et le moment était venu de la mener à terme.

Soudain, alors qu'ils allaient lancer la procédure pour larguer la bombe, quelque chose percuta leur robot.

"Fallait se douter qu'ils allaient pas se laisser faire..." soupira l'ébouriffé.

En effet, deux Kaijus s'étaient jeté sur Thunder Storm, et commençaient à endommager la carcasse, la griffant tant qu'ils pouvaient, arrachant des bouts de tôle. Et les pilotes ne tentaient pas de riposter, concentrés sur une seule chose : activer la fichue bombe.

"Eh merde ! jura Mathieu en matraquant le clavier. Elle est bloquée... Et putain, les capsules automatiques aussi.

- Oh.

- On peut encore faire ça manuellement, mais va falloir être rapide."

En effet, il leur restait une dernière option : déclencher le compte à rebours alors que la bombe était encore attachée au Jaeger, puis s'enfuir grâce aux autres capsules, situées à l'arrière du cockpit. Cependant, la tâche était compliquée par la détérioration progressive de leur environnement, et ils durent quitter leurs harnais pour enclencher le compte à rebours. Tandis qu'ils pianotaient sur le clavier, Mathieu rougit légèrement avant d'avouer :

"Tu sais, tout à l'heure, quand on parlait d'être des héros, jamais oubliés et tout...

- Ouais ?

- Bah... En fait, finalement, je m'en fous un peu si la seule personne à qui je voulais vraiment laisser un souvenir crève avec moi.

- Mat'..."

Ils s'éloignèrent du terminal, le compte à rebours ayant débuté, et coururent vers les capsules. Tandis qu'ils essayaient de les tirer de leur lieu de stockage, Antoine regarda longuement son camarade, la gorge nouée.

"Parce que tu sais, je finis par croire que t'avais raison. On va probablement y rester… alors laisser une trace, je m'en fous si t'es pas là pour la voir."

La voix de Mathieu se voulait déterminée, mais elle était voilée de larmes. Lui et Antoine avaient beau s'activer sur les capsules de survie, elles ne semblaient pas vouloir sortir de leur habitacle, les systèmes s'affolant autour d'eux, les tuyaux rompant les uns après les autres. Il leur restait cent - non, quatre-vingt quinze secondes pour se sortir de cet enfer. Et nul doute que ce ne serait pas suffisant.

"Ferme là et active toi, le pressa Antoine en s'affairant à dégager une capsule de sous une tôle.

Son ami obtempéra. Quatre-vingt cinq secondes.

"Mais on a réussi, et c'est ce qui compte, fit-il en libérant la deuxième capsule.

- Mmh."

Il leur restait encore à débarrasser la sortie des divers débris l'encombrant. Soixante douze secondes.

"Voilà, ça c'est fait."

L'un d'eux n'aurait qu'à presser un bouton de l'intérieur de la capsule pour ouvrir le sas. Soixante six secondes.

"Allez, va là-dedans."

Chacun pris position dans le cocon de métal et de plastique ultra-résistant. Cinquante et une secondes.

"Tu es prêt ? J'appuie sur le bouton."

Mais le touffu eut beau presser ledit bouton, rien ne se passa. Mathieu essaya à son tour, avec le même résultat. Les systèmes électroniques étaient bien trop défaillants. Quarante secondes.

Jamais aucun des deux amants ne s'était senti aussi découragé. Jusqu'à ce qu'Antoine se souvienne d'un de ses premiers cours à l'académie. Sortant à toute vitesse de sa capsule, il courut activer un bouton placé non loin de la sortie. Cette dernière s'ouvrit aussitôt, ainsi que l'aspiration d'air à proximité.

"Ton bien-être avant le mien" résonna dans leurs esprits, comme un écho d'un de leurs derniers moments de bonheur.

Mais un câble se détacha et faucha violemment l'ébouriffé, le projetant à terre, l'étourdissant. Et la dernière vision qu'Antoine eut de Mathieu fut celle d'un visage paniqué, avant que sa capsule ne soit aspirée hors du Jaeger, propulsée vers la surface. Trente secondes.

Des larmes emplirent les yeux du pilote, tandis que sa vue se troublait et sa tête lui tournait. Il se traîna misérablement vers sa capsule, du sang coulant de son front. Il devait le faire, il devait y arriver. Vingt deux secondes.

Mais son armure était lourde, et sa respiration se faisait courte. Pourtant il le devait, il ne voulait pas abandonner, pas quitter Mathieu comme ça, il voulait le revoir, il le devait...

Personne n'entendit l'explosion. Et pourtant, elle emporta tout avec elle ; la brèche se referma pour ne jamais se rouvrir, condamnant les Kaiju, sauvant l'humanité de son destin funeste. Et si une vague de joie s'abattit sur le Shatterdome tout entier, alors que sa capsule émergeait, jamais Mathieu Sommet n'aurait pu penser ressentir un tel désespoir, avant que tout ne devienne noir autour de lui.

* * *

><p>Ouvrant difficilement un œil, puis l'autre, et bien que sa vision fut brouillée, Mathieu put constater que tout autour de lui était blanc. Il bougea vaguement ses bras, et tenta de se redresser, sans grand succès. Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant que sa vue ne se rétablisse, lui permettant d'explorer les alentours du regard.<p>

Nul doute qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital. À sa gauche se trouvait un ensemble de machines affichant divers signes vitaux. De nombreux tuyaux étaient plantés dans ses bras, d'un côté comme de l'autre ; et il sentait également quelque chose dans son nez. À sa droite, il y avait une large fenêtre, donnant sur l'océan, étendue d'un bleu splendide, tout comme le ciel sans nuages.

"Ah, vous êtes réveillé, monsieur Sommet !"

Mais le sourire aimable de l'infirmière assise en face de lui disparut aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu. Mathieu s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, le souvenir des derniers évènements lui étant soudainement revenu, le transperçant comme une lame. Son corps meurtri était parcouru de spasmes, et ses pleurs se transformèrent en une violente crise de larmes.

"Monsieur Sommet, calmez-vous, je vous en prie !"

La femme se précipita à son chevet, alors que, devenu hystérique, il commençait à s'arracher les tuyaux de son bras. Elle tenta de l'immobiliser, parvenant seulement à le ralentir ; dépassée, elle pressa un bouton, et moins d'une minute plus tard deux médecins débarquèrent dans la chambre, l'aidant à empêcher le jeune homme de se faire du mal.

"NON ! LAISSEZ-MOI PUTAIN, JE VEUX PAS, JE VEUX MOURIR, JE-"

L'un des docteurs lui injecta rapidement un tranquillisant. Pas une dose nécessaire pour l'endormir, simplement le calmer.

"S'il vous plaît, monsieur Sommet...

- Je... Antoine... Mort... Bafouilla-t-il, engourdi par le produit.

- Antoine... Antoine Daniel ?

- Voui...

- Monsieur Daniel est dans le coma, l'informa le deuxième médecin. Il s'en est sorti de justesse, mais est arrivé chez nous dans un état critique.

- ... Il est... Vivant ? articula faiblement le patient, sentant ses forces diminuer.

- Oui, mais nous ne savons pas quand il se réveillera. Peut-être dans deux heures, dans un jour, un mois.

- M'en fous...

- Reposez-vous, monsieur Sommet. Vous en avez plus que besoin."

Rassuré, le jeune homme se rallongea docilement.

* * *

><p>Une semaine plus tard, ce fut au tour d'Antoine de se réveiller. Dès qu'il avait été en état, Mathieu avait insisté pour veiller sur lui, refusant de voir qui que ce soit, dormant dans un lit amené dans la chambre du jeune homme, qu'il ne quittait jamais. Voir son amant couvert de bandages divers l'avait presque rendu malade la première fois ; il était lui aussi entouré de diverses machines, semblant si faible, les yeux fermés en une expression douloureuse. Mais le petit brun était resté à son chevet jusqu'à son réveil, sans quitter son copilote du regard.<p>

Aussi, lorsqu'Antoine eut pleinement repris connaissance, la première chose qu'il aperçut fut le visage de Mathieu, si pâle, mais rayonnant de joie, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

"Mat'... ?

- Oh, Antoine, putain, Antoine..."

Leurs mains se saisirent immédiatement, comme par réflexe. Le touffu s'était aussi mis à pleurer, et il fallut trois médecins pour que Mathieu accepte de sortir de la pièce afin que son ami puisse être examiné.

* * *

><p>"Alors finalement ils ont vraiment sorti des figurines de nous."<p>

Mathieu acquiesça. Le couple était assis par terre, dans le hall désormais désert du Shatterdome. Ce dernier avait été vidé de ses équipements et personnel durant les semaines suivant la victoire de l'humanité ; et le lieu en lui même allait être reconverti en musée. Mais les pilotes avaient tout de même tenu à y faire un dernier tour avait les travaux. Par nostalgie, sûrement.

Il s'était écoulé un mois depuis la fin de leur hospitalisation, qui avait duré trois semaines, et ils avaient aidé le Marshall à s'occuper de quelques détails. Leur retour en France était prévu pour le lendemain.

"Mmmh. Des posters aussi. Des mugs, des couvertures, des fournitures scolaires... La totale. Tu peux faire une maison à notre effigie.

- Woah. Imagine, on pourra littéralement avoir notre tronche partout chez nous. La classe ultime. »

Mathieu explosa de rire.

"D'ailleurs, tu ne devineras jamais qui a lancé le business.

- Nathan ?

- En plein dans le mille. ´fin bon, c'est un boulot légal, alors je sais pas combien de temps ça l'intéressera."

Antoine haussa les épaules, avant de se lever. Mathieu l'imita et attrapa la main de son amant, qu'il tint fermement. Une habitude, depuis leur séjour à l'hôpital. Discutant des potentiels futurs emplois de Nathan, ils quittèrent le Shatterdome, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à l'endroit où avait trôné leur Jaeger.

FIN


End file.
